Time's machine
by Inayaon.2
Summary: -Kazemaru-san, a la izquierda -dijo Shindou -espera va muy rápido... Pero qué, ¿qué hacía Kazemaru con los chicos del nuevo club de fútbol de Raimon? One-shot para inazuma eleven segundo reto literario de parejas raras.


¡Hola de nuevo!

Este One-shot (demasiado largo para mi gusto XD) es para **Inazuma Yaoi Reto Literario segunda edición** ^^

Me encantó escribir esto porque...¡me fascinó esta pareja! y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Por cierto, no creí que lo terminaría el domingo por eso puedo decire que...¡LO LOGRÉ! wajaja

Ok, ok, sin más ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma eleven & Inazuma eleven GO son propiedad de level-5 pero juro que si pudiera se los regalaría a Pau-chan como regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado).

* * *

><p><strong>"Time's machine"<strong>

**Shindou-x-Kazemaru**

-¡Kazemaru-san!, a la izquierda –gritó Shindou mientras pateaba el balón

-¡E-Espera, va muy rápido! –dijo el peliazul mientras trataba de recibir el pase, cosa que no logró

-Si no puedes ni conectar pases, será mejor que te largues de esta cancha –le dijo Kirino mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y se llevaba el balón

-Hey, Kazemaru-san –habló Shindou mientras se dirigía hacia él -¿Qué te dijo ese torpe de Kirino? –preguntó mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

-N-Nada importante, mejor sigamos con la práctica –dicho eso el peliazul se alejó de Shindou

Y ahora…¿qué hace Kazemaru Ichirouta entrenando con Shindou y los demás?

Simple, forma parte de una hermosa demostración de Kanon.

-Flashback-

Kazemaru tenía 23 años, vivía cómodamente en un departamento, no muy grande pero era perfecto para él. Cada sábado, quedaba con algunos de sus amigos para "convivir" (tomar alcohol hasta caer de borracho) y ese sábado no había sido la excepción. Sólo que había sido distinto por una razón, una visita muy especial llamada Kanon Endo. Había llegado gracias a una extraña máquina del tiempo que había construido, los visitó con una apariencia mucho más madura, ahora también con 23, era dueño de una corporación fabricante de máquinas extrañas que hacían de todo.

-Te apuesto que esa cosa no sirve –habló Ichirouta mientras se tambaleaba con una botella en su mano y con la otra señalaba una especie de pistola que Kanon sostenía en sus manos

-¡Claro que sirve!, esta máquina es mi mejor invento –hablo el otro

-No creo que con un disparo de esa cosa puedas volver a ser joven

-¡Es mi elixir de la juventud eterna!, aunque no la he probado aún –dijo Kanon mientras se levantaba de su lugar –Es más, te lo demostraré

Y con un movimiento rápido, apuntó a Kazemaru y le disparó. Una luz violeta envolvió al chico mientras que los demás solo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Ves?, te dije que no servía –dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Algo debe estar mal, debo hacer algunos ajustes –Kanon estaba apretando aquel aparato cuando de pronto explotó

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver a Kanon cubierto de humo y despeinado.

-¡Basta!, esta casa trae mala suerte, yo me largo –exclamó mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo, antes de marcharse sacó una tarjetita de presentación y se la entregó a Kazemaru –Por cualquier cosa te dejo mi número –dicho eso apretó un botón y desapareció

Kazemaru se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó algunas cervezas -¿Listos para la siguiente ronda?

-¡Claro! –respondieron los demás con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros

(…)

Dormía tranquilamente en su cama cuando despertó, pero de alguna forma se sentía extraño, tal vez era por la resaca. Miró su habitación, todo igual. Se levantó de la cama la cual de alguna forma la sintió más grande, hasta ahí todo igual. Se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a recoger el montón de botellas, de igual forma que solía hacerlo todos los domingos por la mañana, siguiendo todo igual. Tomo una toalla y entró al baño para ducharse, luego iría a comprarse el desayuno. Entró como solía hacerlo todos los días cuando, por alguna extraña razón se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, notando tres cosas:

Uno: Estaba más bajito, se veía "completo" por lo regular solo se veía hasta media cara

Dos: Su larga cabellera celeste le llegaba a los hombros y…

Tres: Su…su…su…"aquello" estaba más…pequeño

-Me veo como si tuviera 13 años –pensó mientras sonreía

...5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

...1...

-¡13 AÑOS! –dicho eso se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y corrió a su habitación, buscando el pantalón que llevaba el día anterior. Encontró la tarjeta y tomando su celular marcó rápidamente

-tu…tu… -sonó (N/A con imaginación, típico sonido de llamada XD) –Kanon al habla

-¡Maldito mocoso!, tenías que ser familiar de Endo

-Disculpe, ¿quién habla?

-¡¿Cómo que quien habla! –gritó enojado -¡Soy Kazemaru!, ¡KAZEMARU!

-Ah, ¿qué sucede Kazemaru-san? –le preguntó el joven mientras terminaba de ajustar un aparato

-¡Tengo 13 años!, mi cabello más corto, soy más bajo y mi…mi…¡está más pequeño!

Kanon comenzó a reír

-¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso!

-Que… ¡te dije que funcionaba! –le gritó Kanon desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Bien, bien, tu ganas… ¡ahora hazme adulto otra vez!

-Bueno yo…sobre eso –el chico suspiró esperando lo peor –La máquina se rompió y no he podido repararla –dicho eso se separó el teléfono de la oreja

-¡QUÉ!, ¡PUES ARRÉGLALA AHORA MISMO!

Volvió a colocarse el celular –No puedo, no tengo el material

-¡Estoy perdido!, en el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años

-Pero es tu cuerpo, solo que más joven

-¿Estás diciéndome viejo?

-No…yo, tardaré 2 o 3 meses en armar otro

-¡2 o 3 MESES! –Kazemaru comenzó a llorar –De acuerdo, esperaré

-Por ahora, lo único que debes hacer es hacer la rutina de cuando tenías esa edad porque si no cuando vuelvas a tener… ¿53?

-¡23!

-Jajaja sí 23, tu cuerpo no podrá soportar el cambio y podrías colapsar, morir, sufrir efectos adversos, estreñimiento y/o vómito

-¿Todo eso?

-Que, ¿ah? ¡No! Solo colapsar, estoy leyendo la caja de mis pastillas para dormir

-Entonces esperaré… ¡y apúrate mocoso!

-Sí, sí…vete a jugar futbol o a correr –le dijo Kanon –Hasta luego –se despidió

(…)

Es así como Kazemaru, después de dar muchas explicaciones, se encontraba en Raimon específicamente en el club de futbol como miembro honorario y extraoficial, ósea que no jugaba partidos importantes, solo estaba en las prácticas.

-Fin de flashback-

-Bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí –ordeno Endo

-Sí –respondieron los chicos al tiempo que se dirigían a la banca y comenzaban a beber agua y a secarse el sudor. Luego se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde se ducharon, se cambiaron y poco a poco se fueron marchando, dejando solos a Kazemaru (quien siempre era el último) y a Shindou (quién se había retrasado a propósito)

-Kazemaru-san, ¿le gustaría ir al cine conmigo? –preguntó el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Claro –respondió el peliazul mientras cerraba su casillero

-¿E-Enserio? –Shindou no esperaba que fuera tan fácil

-Sí, ¿o es una broma?-Kazemaru lo observó mientras se ponía la chamarra

-¡No!, bueno entonces iré a su casa a las 5 –dijo el castaño mientras sonreía

-Mejor nos vemos frente al cine, ¿te parece?

-¡Claro!

-Y una cosa más –el otro lo miró extrañado –Solo llámame Kazemaru, al menos mientras tenga 13

-De acuerdo Kazemaru, nos vemos al rato

Kazemaru le sonrió mientras que Shindou se despedía y salía de los vestidores. El peliazul terminó de amarrar sus agujetas y salió. Sin embargo, cierto chico lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared

-¡Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a Shindou!

-Cálmate, ¿y a qué te refieres?

-¡A que no quiero que te acerques a mí no novio!

-¿No novio?, ¿a ti te gusta Shindou?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¿Y estas celoso?... ¿de mí?

-¡Exacto!

Kazemaru le sonrió –Tranquilo Kirino-kun, no pienso ir en serio con nadie –le dijo

-¿De…verdad?

-Sí, pero como amigo quiero recomendarte algo –el pelirosa lo miró intrigado –No te enamores mucho porque no siempre te corresponderán, mírame a mí y a Endo –dijo con un aire de tristeza –Perdí una oportunidad con alguien que realmente me quería por estar con Endo y mira ¡me cambio por Natsumi!

Kirino sonrió

-Por eso te recomiendo que prestes atención a las demás personas porque puede haber alguien a quien realmente le gustes, y sea por el por quien debas luchar y no por Shindou. No te intereses solo en él, ¿de acuerdo?

Kirino lo miró y le sonrió –Gracias Kazemaru-san, pero no me voy a dar por vencido así que cuide de él si no quiere perderlo

-¿Qué? –preguntó el peliazul descolocado

-Que si tanto le gusta, cuide de él –dicho eso, el chico corrió dejando a un confundido Kazemaru

(…)

Ichirouta se encontraba sentado en una banca frente al cine, traía un pantalón azul entubado que remarcaba su esbelta figura al igual que lo hacía su playera (una que hacía mucho que no usaba) de color café. Volteó hacia los lados sin ver a Shindou, miró su celular 4:50 y suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-¿Me gusta Shindou?, pero si es 10 años menor que yo…aunque nos veamos de la misma edad… ¡por kami, Ichirouta en qué demonios estás pensando! –se reprendía mentalmente –Recuerda lo que sucedió con Mamoru -el peliazul sintió que sus ojos se humedecían -No quiero sufrir otra vez…

-¡Kazemaru! –el mencionado se giró hacia quien le llamaba –Lo siento, pero había mucho tráfico

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho esperando –le dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca

-Menos mal –le sonrió -¿Entonces entramos ya?

-Claro

Ambos caminaron hacia la taquilla y compraron los boletos y luego se dirigieron a la dulcería para comprar palomitas y dos refrescos. Todo ante un molesto Kazemaru a quien Shindou le compro todo y no dejó que pagara nada.

-¿Acaso mi dinero no vale nada para ti? –le dijo mientras fingía llorar

-No es para tanto, además yo te invité Kazemaru –le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del peliazul

-… -tomó un trago de refresco

-Disfrútame ahora que me tienes –Kazemaru cubrió su boca para no escupir el líquido

-¿Ah?

-Estoy bromeando, luego me invitas tú y quedamos a mano ¿qué te parece? –dijo Shindou mientras comía palomitas

-Am…creo que es lo justo

Ambos sonrieron y después la película comenzó. Pero hubo un pequeño problema pues aparentemente hubo una "confusión" por parte de Shindou y en vez de comprar los boletos para una película de acción compró unos para una hermosa película romántica.

Kazemaru se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo y comenzó a mirar hacia las demás personas percatándose de que los únicos que estaban allí eran parejas… y finalmente se dio cuenta de que Shindou había recargado su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Shindou, ¿qué haces? –dijo el peliazul mientras lo empujaba para evitar aquel contacto

-L-Lo lamento Kazemaru-san

-Shindou sabes, creo que te estas equivocando –lo miró de reojo –No me gustas (mintió), no siento nada por ti más que amistad (mintió otra vez) y además soy 10 años mayor que tú

En ese instante, luego de aquellas hirientes y dolorosas palabras, el joven capitán sintió que en su pecho algo se desquebrajaba, cada frase había roto en diminutos fragmentos su alma y con toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, además de ser apoyado por la furia, tomo al peliazul fuertemente de la mano y lo jaló fuera de la sala, hacia los baños.

Lo empujó hacia dentro de uno y cerró la puerta

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –gritó el castaño

-C-Cálmate Shindou, yo…

-¡No me pidas que me calme Ichirouta!, no sabes por todo lo que eh tenido que pasar para poder acercarme a ti

-Yo…

-¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea!

-Espera déjame…

-¿Es que es muy difícil entender que te amo demasiado?

-… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que te amo, y esta es la primera vez que siento algo tan intenso por alguien

Kazemaru lo veía asustado, nunca pensó que el tomara una actitud como esa. En verdad que aún no salía de su asombro cuando sintió una presión sobre sus labios ¡lo estaba besando!, ¡Shindou lo estaba besando!

Primero quiso separarse pero el otro lo aprisionó con fuerza contra la pared, ¿de dónde sacaba esa fuerza?, después se rindió, todos sus esfuerzos estaban resultando ser inútiles y por último terminó cediendo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del capitán del nuevo Raimon

-¿Por qué tengo que cargar con esta maldición? –pensaba el peliazul -¿Por qué me tengo que enamorar del capitán del equipo?

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron. Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas y un fino hilo transparente salía de entre sus labios, uniéndolos de cierta forma.

-Niño, si quieres ser mi novio tienes que aprender dos cosas

Shindou lo miró cuestionándole, el otro solo sonrió

-Número uno, cuando me beses abre la boca –el chico se sonrojo –Intercambiar saliva de vez en cuando no es malo Shindou-kun

-…

-Y la número dos, ¿crees soportar con mi enorme apetito? –esto se lo dijo deforma seductora mientras le pasaba uno de sus dedos por su pecho hasta la entrepierna del capitán (N/A y con "apetito" no me refiero al de Midorikawa ¬¬)

-C-Creo que puedo hacer ambas cosas –respondió mientras sonreía con un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas

Kazemaru le sonrió y lo jaló hacia él, Shindou comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con sus manos debajo de la playera del peliazul comenzaba a explorar su abdomen y pecho, presionando sus tetillas en algunas ocasiones, sacándole así suspiros y uno que otro gemido.

(…)

Salieron del cine y luego se dirigieron a un parque, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un pelirosa los seguía.

Les había perdido de vista dentro de la sala pero ahora que había vuelto a dar con ellos, no pensaba despegarse de ninguno de los dos. Los chicos caminaban lentamente, sumidos en su plática; llegaron a una parte solitaria y allí se recostaron sobre el césped.

Kirino los espiaba metido entre los arbustos, tenía las rodillas en el suelo al igual que las palmas de las manos (más fácil, para que lo entiendan, estaba en "cuatro") hasta que una muy conocida voz hablo detrás de él y lo tomaron por la cintura

-Qué buena vista me estas danto Kirino-kun –le dijo al oído

El chico se sonrojo y giró su vista hacia el que le hablaba -¡No hagas eso Tsurugi!

-¿Por qué no?, es a lo que me veo obligado a hacer ante tan magnifica visión trasera

-¡BAKA!

-¿Qué es lo que estás viendo? –preguntó el peliazul mientras pasaba su vista hacia donde atentamente miraba Kirino encontrando a Shindou

-No te metas en mis asuntos -le reclamó Kirino mientras evitaba la mirada del otro

-¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Tu cabello no es café –respondió astutamente

-Puedo teñirlo

-Tú no sabes tocar el piano

-El piano no pero si el teclado eléctrico, la guitarra, la batería y el fagot

-P-Pero no tienes los ojos marrones

-Existen los pupilentes

-¡Te gusta Tenma!, y andabas con él –dijo para terminar de una vez con eso

-¿Por qué todos piensan eso?, ¡además nunca anduve con él! –le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo –Él está saliendo con Taiyou

-…

-¿No lo sabías? –el pelirosa negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a él -¿Ves?, Kirino tú me interesas y créeme que sería genial si me dieras una oportunidad –le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios

-Kazemaru-san…tenía razón –pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel contacto

-¿Quieres un café? –preguntó Tsurugi mientras se separaba del chico

-Bueno, pero no te tiñas el cabello y no te pongas pupilentes ¿sí?

-Como tú digas Kirino-kun –sonrió y tomando su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, ambos salieron del parque.

(…)

Los dos enamorados charlaban felizmente cuando de pronto una figura salió de un resplandor, sostenía un extraño artefacto en las manos.

-¡Kazemaru!, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote. Fui a tu casa y no te encontré afortunadamente tengo un rastreador y al fin di contigo

Shindou se incorporó violentamente y miró al chico con recelo -¿Quién eres?

Kanon miro a ambos chicos, sonrió para sus adentros y contestó irradiando amor –Soy Kanon Endo, nieto de Mamoru Endo y también soy el novio de Ichi-chan

-¡Cállate estúpido! –gritó Kazemaru mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Shindou (quien había quedado en shock) -¿Qué no vez que este chico es muy sensible?

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Kanon divertido –Tienes 13 años y eres todo un don juan, ya hasta novio tienes

-Deja de decir estupideces

-Y debo admitir que este chico esta mejor que mi abuelo –mencionó mientras se acercaba al chico y lo miraba detenidamente

-¡Ya basta Kanon! –reclamó Kazemaru soltando sin querer a Shindou quien se quejó de dolor –Shindou, ¡lo lamento amor!

-¿Amor?

-¡Cierra el pico!, mejor dime a qué has venido

-Vine a hacerte adulto de nuevo

-¿Cómo?

-Ya pasó un mes, y logré reparar la máquina, con algunos contratiempos, pero aun así logré terminarla antes de lo previsto

-¿Qué dijo?, ¿volverás a tener 23 años? –preguntó Shindou, ya recuperado del shock

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-¡NO!, pero debo…debo volver a ser el de antes

-Pero me gustas más como eres ahora –Shindou lo miró con tristeza, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, trato de sonreír

Ichirouta le sonrió -No te preocupes…no lo haré

-¡¿QUÉ? –preguntaron los otros dos

-Pero Kazemaru-san, si no te convierto podrías colapsar –explicó Kanon

-Eso significa que… -Shindou se quedó petrificado

-Sí, Kazemaru-san puede morir si permanece más tiempo con esa edad

Kazemaru se abrazó al castaño –Shindou, lo lamento

-No te preocupes… algún día volveremos a estar juntos –lo besó con ternura, luego lo empujó hacia el otro

Kazemaru le hizo señas a Kanon y este le apuntó, de nuevo una luz envolvió al chico y cuando el resplandor desapareció, Kazemaru volvió a lucir de su edad, con el cabello más largo, más alto y con una apariencia más madura.

Miró a Shindou con tristeza, este lo veía asombrado. Kanon los miró y suspiró –No me dejan otra opción, no puedo verlos así –los chicos voltearon a verle

-Ésta nueva máquina esta perfeccionada, ya no hay efectos secundarios y le agregue una nueva función –sonrió con superioridad

Y apuntándole a Shindou, el chico volvió a disparar. El castaño se vio envuelto por un resplandor y luego apareció con una apariencia mayor, se veía de la edad del peliazul, de hecho hasta un poco mayor. Tenía el cabello atado a una coleta baja, suelto le llegaría al cuello, su rostro era más afilado y estaba más alto que Ichirouta.

-Bueno chicos, suerte y por cualquier cosa…sólo llámenme –sonrió Kanon -¡Ah!, saluda a mi abuelo por favor –les dijo mientras desaparecía.

-¿Y ahora?, ¿qué haremos? –preguntó Shindou –Me siento extraño con este cuerpo

-Ya te acostumbraras –le sonrió –Te sigues viendo atractivo

Shindou sonrió de lado -¿Te parezco atractivo?

-Am…bueno…yo

-¿Qué te parece si me invitas a conocer tu casa y de paso estrenamos esta nueva y más grande parte de mí?

-¡Shindou! –se sonrojó –Está bien, supongo

Shindou le sonrió y lo besó, ambos estarían juntos –hasta que Kanon hizo algo bien- pensó el peliazul. Ambos caminaron rumbo a casa de Kazemaru, pensando en que les depararía el futuro y pensando en aquella extraña máquina del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ha sido todo ^^<p>

En verdad me esforzé aunque tuve que omitir muchas cosas para no hacer de este one-shot de 3,088 palabras algo tedioso y pesado de leer

Espero que esta pareja les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí y ¡gracias por haberlo leído!

em...am...¿review? o ¿tan malo es que ni review meresco? T^T

Eso es todo (por ahora jejeje) hasta luego!

Bye bye


End file.
